


restless nights and sleepy mornings

by steviecrown



Series: modern ignoct au [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Older Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia, sleepy mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 23:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18904531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steviecrown/pseuds/steviecrown
Summary: Regina wakes up from a nightmare and seeks comfort in her dad and Iggy's room.Ignis can't say no.





	restless nights and sleepy mornings

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of an au I've been working on. In which Noctis had his daughter from a previous marriage, but his wife died when Regina (because I'm 'so' original) was only a baby.

Regina wakes up with a jerk. Her heart racing fast in her chest, hands shaking from the bad dream she had just encountered. The room around her is pitch black, except for the small glimmer of light coming from her closet. A shadow peeks through the cracked door and it’s enough for her to bounce out of her bed and run from her room.

She tries to recall what her nightmare had been about, but the shadowy figure in her closet keeps her from remembering. There’s no way she’s sleeping in her room tonight, so she heads for her dad’s bedroom.

Tiny hands push open the door slowly. Regina looks around the room, as if to investigate and make sure that there are no monsters hiding in her daddy’s bedroom as well. Once it seems that the coast is clear, she tiptoes over to Noctis’ side of the bed.

“Daddy,” she whispers and taps on his shoulder when he doesn’t respond. “Daddy,” she tries again, but her father just wraps his arms tighter around a bundle of blankets. Realizing that the bundle is Ignis, Regina trots over to the other side of the bed, knowing that she’ll have better luck if she tries waking Iggy up instead of her dad. She gently pokes Ignis on the cheek and calls out, “Iggy.”

Ignis wakes up and looks for the source of his awakening. He can make out Regina’s silhouette in the darkness of the bedroom. “Regina? What’s wrong?” he asks, pulling himself out of Noctis’ grasp so that he can sit up.

Regina inches closer to the bed. “I had a bad dream and there’s something scary in my closet. I think it wants to eat me. I looked in here and there’s no monsters, so it’s safe.” After a short pause, she meekly asks, “Can I sleep in here with you and Daddy?”

Ignis knows that he should say no. He should be firm and tell her that whatever had scared her is gone now and that she’ll be okay in her own room. She’s a big girl now and can sleep by herself. And he knows that she’s milking him, with those big bright blue eyes and that little pouty lip, but Ignis gives in anyway.

“Alright.”

Regina doesn’t hesitate to climb into the bed. Ignis shoves at Noctis’ side to get him to scoot over. Noctis doesn’t wake, just grunts and rolls over onto his other side, which makes Regina giggle, covering her mouth to keep quiet and settling in the middle between her father and Ignis.

Ignis is on the edge of falling back to sleep when Regina asks, “Iggy, what if there’s monsters but they’re invisible? What if I can’t see them?”

“Then your Daddy’s snoring will scare them away,” Ignis points out when Noctis lets out a rather loud snore.

It helps with making Regina feel better.

Ignis closes his eyes again and tries to drift off to sleep. He feels Regina curl up right next to his chest and cling to the front of his shirt. “Just in case,” she whispers and Ignis wraps an arm around her.

* * *

Noctis wakes up early in the morning to use the bathroom. When he comes back to the bed, he sees Regina cuddled into Ignis’ chest and the two embraced around each other. He awes in his sleepy state and manages to take a picture of the two of them. The flash on his phone goes off and it wakes Ignis.

Ignis tries to sit up when he sees the morning dawn poking through curtains of the bedroom window. “What time is it?” he asks.

“Too early,” Noctis replies, cuddling back into bed with his loved ones. He scooches as close as he can, careful not to squish his daughter in the middle. “Go back to sleep, Iggy.”

Ignis moves slightly, aware of the grip Regina still holds on his pajama shirt, and reaches around behind him to check the time on his phone. “Noct, it’s seven-thirty,” he says with a sigh, making to move from the bed.

Noctis stops him. “Exactly,” he replies. “Too early.” He leans over Regina to give Ignis a kiss. “It’s Sunday. We don’t have anything planned. Let’s just sleep in for a few more hours, take it easy today.”

Ignis complies and settles back down into the mattress. He wraps his arm around Regina again, meeting Noct’s hand in the middle. Noctis interlaces their fingers and after a moment, Ignis asks, “Did you really have to take a picture of me while I was sleeping?” He opens one eye to see Noctis smiling smugly.

“Yes, I did.” Noctis moves his head up to kiss Ignis again, his beard scratching his boyfriend’s chin. “You two looked adorable and I needed a picture of my two favorite people.” He’s looking down at Regina, his free hand moving black strands of hair from her face. “Not that I object to having Gina here, but why is she in our bed?”

Ignis feels his heart twist at “our bed”. Ever since they’d moved in together, everything had started to become ‘theirs’ or ‘ours’. It made him dizzy just thinking about it.

“She had a nightmare,” he explains, “and I couldn’t say no to her when she asked to spend the night here. She gave me the look.”

Noctis laughs. “Welcome to parenthood.”

Ignis isn’t able to fall asleep after that. He lies awake, staring down at Regina and Noctis as the two smother him in cuddles, wondering if Noctis really meant what he had said.

Did Noctis think that Ignis was good enough to be considered as a parental figure to Regina? Ignis had never let his mind explore the idea, fearing it would odd if he were to think of claiming Regina as his own. Plus, it would be weird thinking about claiming Regina as his own without discussing it with Noctis first. He’d always assumed that Noctis would be against the idea, but it seemed that Noctis was fine with it, unless Ignis was overthinking the situation and it was just a casual joke. Though, even if it weren’t a joke, he’d still have to talk with Noctis. And Regina, of course; it wouldn’t be fair for her to not have a say in the matter. Ignis didn’t want to start calling Regina his daughter if she wasn’t okay with it.

Perhaps this was meant to be saved for later, Ignis thought.

The hours went by and Ignis still couldn’t will himself back to sleep. His stomach started to rumbled and he decided that now would be a good time to make breakfast. He had somehow ended up in between the two and pulled himself out of the Caelum huddle.

He ponders on what he should make as he heads downstairs. The sound of tiny feet soon follows after him once he enters the kitchen. Regina sits on the kitchen island and watches him prepare breakfast. It’s not long until Noctis joins them, complaining about the bed being cold.


End file.
